Just another day in La Push
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: While Jacob's working on his car, Bella's having other ideas. BxJ lemon


Mid June had never been more tremendous. The weather was unbearable, and though the heat made me smile in some small way, I hated that I was constantly sweaty.

Because the last month had been unrelenting sun, Edward finally had to go hunting. He had put it off long enough.

Which led me to Jake. Inside his garage was small, but it was also very cool. There was a fan on the corner that let out a welcome breeze, and the garage itself provided a decent shade from the sun.

My eyes, of their own accord, drifted to look at Jake. He was working with increased concentration on his car. He wanted to put in some new appliances for the rabbit.

After quickly scanning the small car, my eyes began to trace the contours of his large, russet body. Every inch was available to my wandering eyes.

The light sheen of sweat over his chest glistened from the midday sun. He was flushed from the sun and his muscles stretched each time he moved.

I vaguely found myself licking my lips at the sight. His strong arms dug under the hood of the car and the splotches of oil on his body gave him a dirty, yet sexy, look.

A chuckle pulled me from my thoughts. I blinked a couple time to get rid of the daze I had been in. Jake had an amused look on his face.

"You okay there, Bells?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, just spacing out."

He grinned before making his way over to me. My cheeks began to warm as he traced my body with his eyes just as I had done to his.

"W-what?" I spluttered.

"You know it's rude to stare."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"It's rude, but it's very entertaining." he said as his eyes landed on my chest.

Jake shifted, and in that moment I noticed two things simultaneously. One was that his jeans were riding low on his hips, and the other was that his lips were close to mine.

Without hesitation, I stood up and pressed my lips to his. Closing any space that was between us. My body pressed tightly against his hot, sweaty one. My hands wrapped around his neck.

Jake pushed me against the door of the rabbit and molded his body to mine. I could feel every curve, every line of his. Especially the distending bulge in his pants.

He wrapped my legs around his waist, which I was only too happy to oblige to. I managed to undo both of our zippers and buttons on out jeans. His fell to the floor, while mine went to the knee, just exposing my panties.

Feeling his tongue push eagerly against my lips, I opened my mouth to allow him in. He tasted so natural, almost like pine and his scent was rugged.

The woman in me was embracing the fact that he was a man. That he was a rugged strong man who could give me my every desire with his strong muscles.

His fingers worked nimbly down my blouse and when their task was completed, he moved it off my arms and to the floor.

He groped my breasts, no longer needing his hands to hold me against the door. His hot hands on my chest made me gasp and close my eyes.

I lolled my head back onto the car while his hands moved within my bra to grasp and feel me. I let out a strangled moan and panted his name in earnest.

His hips moved against mine and I out a cry. The heat and wetness was too much to bear, his body so close to mine and so hot and ready gave me chills.

"Oh god! Please, Jake, please!" I cried out.

His lips moved to my neck while his fingers tinkered with the thin material of my panties. I could feel his hands moving closer and closer to my arousal. The wait was excruciating.

Finally he slid them down, along with my jeans, off my left ankle only to be still hung on by my right.

I grabbed his engorged flesh through his boxers and pulled him closer to me. He growled, low and sexy, at the gesture.

"Come on," I whispered huskily in his ear.

"Oh, you will come,"

And with that he slid into me. The feeling of his warm, throbbing flesh pumping in and out of me sent waves crashing on all of my nerves. My heart pumped heavily in my chest while he went faster and deeper.

I couldn't scream or speak, the only thing that managed to get past my lips was a 'yes' or an 'oh' occasionally. That only sent him further over the edge. It wasn't long before the waves became more pronounced and shook my body.

The pleasure from it all allowed me to scream each time I placed over the edge. His hands grasped my chest roughly while he came, but that only made me more aroused.

By the time he finished, I was spent. I slumped back in the car, still connected with Jake, but thoroughly satisfied.

"What did I tell 'ya?" he said smugly.


End file.
